Various electronic systems involve transmission of media content over a packet network, such as, for instance, an Ethernet network. For example, automotive communication systems may use a Local-Area Network (LAN) for transferring video content acquired by a video camera, and/or other media content acquired by various other sensors such as velocity sensors, accelerometers, audio sensors, infra-red sensors, RADAR sensors, ultrasonic sensors, rangefinders, and the like, to a vehicle computer.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.